


Of Gods and Demons

by KaleidoScopeOfIce



Category: Antisepticeye - Fandom, CrankGameplays - Fandom, Unus Annus - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Blood and Torture, Dissociation, Face Slapping, Fear, Fear Play, Fear of Death, Gods of Death and Time, Hostage Situations, Humiliation, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Initiations, Kidnapping, Knives, Lacerations, M/M, Not a prank bro, Release of untapped power, Rescue, Stabbing, Tasers, Temporary death of a god, Unus Annus, hair cutting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:41:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27511723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaleidoScopeOfIce/pseuds/KaleidoScopeOfIce
Summary: It's just a channel, right?
Relationships: Jacksepticeye/Antisepticeye, Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor, Sean McLoughlin/Sean McLoughlin, Unus/Annus
Comments: 2
Kudos: 82





	Of Gods and Demons

**Author's Note:**

> Another writing collab with a writer who does not wish to be named. We both had a great time writing this awhile back, and I figured it would be appropriate now to post it since the Unus Annus channel will be dead soon. Enjoy ya'll.

"...Wake up, Sean."

Those were the first words Jack heard when the bag, that had been previously secured over his head, was yanked off. The Irishman squinted his eyes shut at the light that practically beamed down onto him, feeling like he was back at the dentist's office again. Only this time, he didn't know where he was and what was to be done with him. He had been recording a video with Mark and Ethan earlier that day, after they had convinced him to help out with their strange, cult-like channel, Unus Annus. It had been fun too. Jack thoroughly enjoyed himself, sharing a lot of laughs with his friends, despite the weirdness they emitted during the filming. He thought nothing of it, and it certainly didn't cross his mind even when he had been suddenly snatched up from his hotel room in the middle of the night by the two of them. It had all happened so fast. He briefly remembered seeing Mark and Ethan in his peripherals as he was just settling down to sleep, and then there was a sweet-smelling cloth in his face. As everything became hazy and heavy, a bag was swiftly placed over his head, and then after that, he lost consciousness. Now he was awake, and back in Mark's house from the looks of it. Jack didn't know whether to be furious or offended by the audacity of this 'prank'. Scared? Not quite. But the fear was just barely creeping up in the back of his mind as he adjusted his eyesight and saw Ethan and Mark standing before him; their hands behind their backs. They were wearing their solid black and white suits, and their expressions were neutral.

"Okay guys, what the absolute fuck is going on?" Jack immediately asked, already sounding beyond irritated. "Why the fuck did you just straight up fucking kidnap me without letting me know beforehand?"

Ethan gave the most sinister of smiles that Jack has ever seen, his black suit rippling as he rubbed his own hands back and forth over his palms after bringing them into view. He looked almost...giddy. It was eerie. “We don’t have to warn you. We can do whatever we please.”

Jack cocked an eyebrow, looking up at his maybe-still friend--he wasn’t quite sure yet--and swallowed thickly. He turned to Mark, hating how stoic he was being during this. Jack felt like a prisoner, a criminal about to be interrogated. It sparked his nerves, making his heart pound almost uncontrollably. But surely Mark could be honest with him, right? He’s known the man longer than Ethan, but his calm body language only creeped him out worse. Jack tried speaking to him. “Mark? What’s happening here?”

The Asian man just gave a smirk with a work of his lip, eyeing the Irishman in his binds. “We brought you here to be initiated.”

No matter how simple the sentence was, no matter how calm they were both being about this, it still stirred fear in Jack’s stomach, forcing a cold sweat to form on his brow. 

“F-For What? What’s going on?!” Jack asked again, trying to get out of his bonds.

"Why Sean, isn't it obvious? You have been chosen to become part of something truly great," Mark replied, outstretching his arms in a show.

"No! It's not fucking obvious!" Jack struggled harder against his restraints, becoming even more furious. He looked around, seeing if there was a camera hiding nearby. "I fucking swear, if you both are recording this shit right now just to put on your dumb channel, I will fucking _murder_ you! Let me go!"

"Murder? But Sean, why propose such an ambitious thing when it's not even our time?" Ethan questioned, using that voice that Jack was all too familiar with. The man's story-telling voice, in which Jack couldn't tell if he was being serious or not.

"Indeed, that is the mystery of life," Mark calmly replied. "No one knows when their time will be up...except us."

Jack scoffed at that. “Oh give me a fucking break! And cut the shit already! Just unite me and let me go. This isn’t funny anymore!” He was furious and he hoped it showed. He just wanted a day of fun! Not to faux kidnapped for a prank! Although...the lack of cameras was pretty concerning…

"It isn't meant to be funny, Sean..." Mark replied, calmly putting his hands behind his back again and starting to slowly pace around the Irishman.

"Annus, I don't think he understands the gravity of his situation," Ethan suddenly spoke, addressing Mark by...Annus?

"Oh for fuck's sake, both of you need to fucking knock it off already!" Jack shouted. "This fucking act is old as shit and not f--!!!!" The Irishman was suddenly cut off as Mark's hand immediately covered his mouth. Mark's mouth was right beside his ear.

"As I said, Sean...this is not meant to be funny...and Unus is right. I believe that introductions are in order." Mark removed his hand from the captive's mouth, and Jack sat wide-eyed. What the actual fuck was going on? Mark and Ethan were speaking like they were...completely different people.

"Mark, Ethan...j-just tell me what's going on," Jack sounded uneasy.

"Mark and Ethan are not present at the moment," Mark answered, keeping his tone calm but haunting. "We understand our appearances represent them as such, but do not confuse us for those mere mortals, human..." That answer sent shivers down Jack's spine. What 'Mark' said sounded pretty convincing. "I am Annus," said the man who resembled Mark. He gestured to who looked to be Ethan. "And this is Unus. We are celestial beings, sent here to this place to warn the mortals of Earth of their imminent doom....as well as recruit others to our cause."

“Jesus, ye’ both really put some effort into this shite, hadn’t ya?” Jack’s accent was thicker than ever due to his nerves. On the outside, his face was trying to be brave, but on the inside...his heart was in turmoil. 

“This is not an act, mortal. Annus speaks the truth,” Unus spoke up calmly, walking away from both of them to a nearby table that Jack was just now noticing. “We’ve brought you here to be initiated, Sean. And we’re not going to stop until that’s happened. You have two choices: you either cooperate with us, or...”

There was a pause before Unus turned back to the frightened man. “...you’ll meet your end sooner than predicted.”

Jack’s eyes widened at that, at first not taking him seriously...until he saw a knife in Ethan’s hand.

Annus stepped forward, holding up a stopping hand to his partner. "Easy there, Unus. I understand how much death excites you, but you know as well as I do that he is not meant to die. Not yet, at least..."

Jack's breathing escalated. What the fuck?! Were they actually planning on killing him?! He jerked hard in his restraints, painfully twisting his arms as he tried to escape. "Fuck, FUCK! LET ME GO! PLEASE GUYS! I DON'T WANT TO PLAY THIS GAME ANYMORE!"

But the two gods merely gave a soft smile as they looked at each other.

"A game, huh? But of course, what's the fun in death without a little game first?" Unus smiled wider, holding up the large knife and approaching Jack with it. Jack trembled as he watched the blade get closer to him, Ethan’s smile never faltering even as he pressed the tip right up on Jack’s chest. The Irishman tried to buck away from the object, terrified beyond reasoning. He hated knives and they knew this! They were using it against him all for their dumb show! 

....right?

He had to try one more time before something bad happened, a pained feeling in his chest making him wince. He ignored it and swallowed. “E-Ethan? Please, don’t--!”

But Jack didn’t have time to finish before Ethan was pulling the knife back, only slightly confusing the scared man. “My name is Unus, Sean. If you don’t call me correctly, I’ll have to bestow a nasty punishment on you. Now let’s get started....” In a blink of an eye, Unus pulled the bottom of Jack’s shirt forward and shoved the tip of the blade through the fabric, slicing upwards to expose his stomach and chest, forcing Jack to move his head to the side should he be sliced in the process. The fact that the blade cut so easily through the shirt made Jack panic even further. He felt tears starting to prick at his eyes, but quickly blinked them away. His anger could only hold on for so long before the fear started to override it. Once Jack's shirt was torn to pieces and discarded, Unus kept his smile and gently pressed the knife against the Irishman's pec. Jack started to shiver violently. He started to say Ethan's name, but quickly corrected himself.

"E-Eth...Unus, p-please don't! Just tell me what you want!"

"But we already told you, Sean," Annus said from behind Jack. "We wish to recruit you, to have you join our worthy cause. After all, you've already gotten a taste of what the cult is like, hm?"

Jack's mind went back to the videos he had recorded with them. They were nothing short of bizarre and strange. But...to join a cult? Jack didn't know what to think. He looked behind him at Annus, then back to Unus, his mind racing terribly. What was he getting into exactly by joining? Would his real friends be there? Would he become their slave? So many questions! But the tip of the knife digging into his skin made him come back to the present, lifting his head up with wide eyes. “Okay! Okay okay okay! I’ll join! I’ll join! Just please, don’t hurt me!”

Unus tipped his head to the side, looking down at him in wonder. “Are you sure?”

“WHAT FUCKING CHOICE DO I HAVE?! IM TRAPPED! YOU WIN!”

There was silence...but then chuckling from both of them. Unus knelt down in front of the Irishman, resting a hand on one of Jack's knees, making the man jump into the knife tip. It punctured slightly, making him whimper in pain. “Good. Now, we have to see if you're able to handle yourself...”

"Handle myself? The fuck are you-- _AH!!!"_ Jack was caught off guard when the knife that had been pressing against his skin was suddenly pulled across the expanse of his chest. The blade easily sliced through his skin, leaving behind a perfect laceration across his pectorals, to which fresh blood slowly began to seep out. Jack's breaths rushed out quick and fast as the pain ruptured across his nerves.

"Be careful, Unus," Annus gently warned his partner. "We can't have him passing out on us due to a lack of blood. That would be irresponsible on our part."

"Oh yes, how foolish of me," Unus replied. He held the knife up, rather menacingly, and stood directly beside Jack; blade still in the Irishman's peripherals, as Annus took the other's place and stood in front of Jack.

"Enlighten me, Sean. What do you think it means to join our cause? To become apart of it?" the white-suited man softly asked.

“I-I don't know...” Jack answered in a small voice as he looked up at his friend with pleading eyes. “Please...just let me go...”

“I can’t allow that, Sean. You made a vow and now, it’s time for your initiation. Now, I’m going to ask you again. But first...” Annus walked away to the table, grabbing something small and black that Jack couldn’t really see. When he turned around though, and the sound of a loud, crackling buzz was heard, Jack knew it was the taser…

"I-I-I honestly don't know!!!" Jack frantically spoke. "I-I mean, all you do is make weird videos, right?! That's the point of the channel, right?!" He spoke faster when he saw the taser coming closer and closer to him. Annus smiled and pressed the button, letting Jack see it flicker to life. The ominous crackling sound it emitted nearly made Jack weep in fear.

"It is not just a 'channel', Sean," Annus replied. "It is a gathering place, for those who wish to disconnect themselves from the real world in order to grow and learn about the End. By watching our recorded events, and by participating in them, you have sealed your fate in accepting that the End is coming, and that you are required to help and spread the word of our cause...and for you, it starts with a new beginning." Annus looked to Unus, giving a gentle nod. Unus nodded back in reply, bringing up the knife and taking a small handful of Jack's hair into his palm.

"W-Wait, what are you--"

_Shrrrrick_

The sound of a sharp blade slicing through soft strands of hair sent horrible goosebumps crawling across Jack's skin, as he realized that an uneven portion of his hair had been chopped off. “Ethan, what the f--AHH!” Jack’s screams were cut off when he got briefly zapped by the taser against his stomach. It was really intense, coming out of nowhere, but Annus removed it quickly, just to get his attention. 

“That hurt, you fuck!” Jack belted out.

“You will address him by his real name,” Annus warned, holding the taser up again.

Jack panted hard, trying to get his breath back, after being winded by the overwhelming pain. This caused his anger to surface again, as he narrowed his eyes into a hard glare and promptly spat in Annus' face. "Fuck you!" Jack seethed. Annus slightly flinched as Jack's spit hit his lower cheek, and the Irishman could've sworn he saw the man's eyes glow an eerie white before he was jabbed by the taser again, this time directly against the wound on his chest.

 _"NNNNGGGHHH!!! FUUUCK!"_ Jack cried out, the pain absolutely unbearable. He gasped hard and nearly sobbed, trying to breathe.

"You are indeed a fighter, as Unus and I expected. But even a mere mortal such as yourself can only endure so much..." Annus spoke quietly. Unus chopped off another large piece of Jack's hair, letting the strands fall to the ground to join the others. The Irishman looked completely ridiculous now; his hair looking like it had been butchered by the worst hairdresser. Annus pulled the taser away from the laceration, watching the open cut ooze forth and Jack couldn’t hold back his whimpers now. His muscles trembled under his skin, twitching around the damaged nerves in his chest. Annus smiled down at him, thinking that Jack was nothing short of breath taking, languidly reaching out a finger and drawing it through the collective blood. Jack jumped at how cold his finger was but didn’t have time to look at it as Unus gripped his hair even harder, yanking his head back roughly. The edge of the blade was pressed underneath his jaw, threateningly. 

“What’s wrong, Sean? Can’t handle a little pain?” Unus teased him maliciously.

"I-I can handle it! I can handle it!" Jack quickly replied, trying not to swallow too hard for fear of the knife slicing his skin again. Unus softly chuckled and brought the knife back up to Jack's hair, cutting off one more chunk, before fully stepping away from the Irishman...but not before Annus issued another hit from the taser directly onto Jack's pelvis. Jack nearly screamed bloody murder, but somehow managed to force his mouth shut; teeth clenched painfully hard and eyes shut tight as the electrical current damaged his nerves. He breathed hard through his nose, shaking all over and making sure that they did not see his pain. But despite trying to hide it, it didn't please the two men. Annus shook his head almost sympathetically. "Now Sean, you know that hiding from this will not make it any better for you. Open your eyes, child."

Jack’s lower lip quivered uncontrollably but he reluctantly obeyed, not having much of a choice. He opened his eyes slowly to meet a pair of white glowing orbs staring back at him. 

“There’s a good boy,” Annus said with a smirk, reaching out tentatively to cup Jack’s cheek. For a moment, Jack thought the man was being tender, going to take it easy on him. 

But he knew better.

It was clear that Jack was in mortal danger. He was scared for his life, now aware that this clearly wasn't Mark and Ethan trying to play a trick on him. Whoever these...people...were, he had to get out of here...before they killed him. And Jack knew that he had to call upon the help of a certain someone if he wanted to make it out of this alive. While stuck in his thoughts, he was jolted back to reality as he was suddenly slapped across the face, hard, by Unus. Jack groaned as his head was jerked to the side, looking up from his peripherals as he saw Unus glaring down at him. "You're being awfully rude, Sean, not giving us your attention," the black suited man murmured. The knife was back in his hand, and Jack didn't have much time to react as the tip of the blade was pushed directly into his open chest wound. Not far enough to kill him, but enough to cause severe damage.

 _“AHHHHH!!!!_ God, stop! _Stop!”_ Jack screamed loudly, hurting his voice in the process. He only felt the blade go deeper, slicing through his muscles and tissue like butter. 

“I don’t think so, child. I rather like this part; watching your very essence fall from your open wound. Tell me, Sean, do you feel close to death? Can you feel it creeping up on you?” Unus said almost gleefully. Jack did his best to endure the pain, tears already sliding down his cheeks, knowing that his heaving would only make it worse.

"J...J-Just....s-stop...please," Jack wheezed out, finding it difficult to get his breath back.

"Stop? But Sean, you took this oath. You said that you'd join our cause, and learn the truth about this world's imminent demise..." Annus sounded rather disappointed. "....and yet you're already asking us to stop? Pitiful, and a shame too. You are _weak,_ Sean..."

Weak... the word repeated over and over in his head, hating them even more. He felt his anger building but he tried to bite his tongue. He tried to keep calm as long as he could. But Unus grew impatient of his silence and nudged the blade a centimeter more into his open wound, making Jack flinch and whine.

“F-Fuck you!” the Irishman belted. He couldn’t help it. And that earned him another hard slap to his face, forcing his head to the left. The impact was so severe that he bit into his lower lip, forming a small cut and immediate swelling. His anger only grew stronger as he spit up some of the copper taste in his mouth. Suddenly, the knife was pulled from his chest, making him grunt in agony, thankful, but also in serious pain.

"We are very disappointed, Sean," Annus stated; hands behind his back again. "We had hoped that you would prove to be strong enough to be apart of our cause...but it seems we chose poorly." The white-suited man motioned to Unus with a nod of his head. Unnus grinned and brought the knife back up, this time pressing the tip of it directly against Jack's forehead. Annus watched; eyes glowing a soft white. "We know your fears, Sean. We know that you are terrified of dying from an open neck wound. But fate has chosen a different death for you. You shall die with a blade wedged directly through your skull, between your eyes. And fortunately for you, it will be a quick and painless death."

Jack felt the tip of the blade press harder against his forehead, and his heart rate escalated further. The fear became all too real. He was going to die. He was going to die right here, right now…

 _A-Anti...help me..._ Jack thought in his head, reaching out for the strong being that lay within. He would never have done so under any circumstances. Anti was a powerful, unpredictable, uncontrollable force of the Void. He was capable of causing earthquakes if he wanted. But Jack was desperate at this point. He continued to beg and plead to the demon inside of him. _Anti, please, th-they're going to kill me! Please! I don't wanna die! HELP ME, PLEASE!!!_

It wasn't until after that plea that Jack's vision suddenly swayed and blurred. He felt his eyes go cross, and his limbs became numb. Before he knew it, his very soul and consciousness had been grabbed and pulled back to the farthest reaches of his mind. Walls were put up around him, almost protectively, and Jack became disconnected from reality, falling into a deep sleep...while someone else was quick to take his place.

"We may as well finish this," Annus stated. "We can only prolong a person's death for so long. His time has come." The white-suited man looked to Unus and nodded. "You can do the honors, Unus. I fear my suit may be stained if I brandish the knife."

“Don’t mind if I do,” Unus murmured maliciously, pressing the blade’s point to the center of Jack’s forehead, already causing a trickle of blood to slide down. The God gripped Jack's hair, keeping the unconscious man’s head steady. Unus but his lip, ready to slice. 

But he was stopped when Jack’s large hand grabbed Unus’ wrist, crushing the bones. A deep glitching chuckle echoed around them…

Unus and Annus were surprised, to say the least. How had Jack gotten a hand free from his bindings? They were even more confused when Jack's hand that had crushed Unus' wrist managed to break the god's hand further, using unexpected strength to fling the black-suited man across the floor. Annus lost his calm composure; immediately on guard as he watched what was happening in front of him. Jack had managed to wrangle the knife from Unus' hand, and now possessed it in his hold. They watched as Jack's form seemed to...glitch....allowing the human to easily break free from his restraints. Jack continued to chuckle as he slowly stood up from the chair; a sound incredibly eerie and disturbing for even the two gods to hear. They watched as Jack brought up the knife to his own throat, and were confused as they saw the Irishman casually bring the blade across his own throat, slicing the skin with zero hesitation. For a moment, they thought the human had lost his mind and had killed himself...but they became on edge when they saw Jack still standing...and how the man looked up at them with a sickening smile; eyes completely blacked out and skin becoming a sickly greenish grey. The green skin pixelated randomly, the air around his form turning to static as he took a step towards Annus. He lifted the blade, and licked the blood clean from the metal, letting some of it slip past the corner of his lips when he smirked. 

“Yøū thîñk īt’s thāt ęâšy¿ HAHAHA! Î dœńt fūçkîñg thįñk śø¡” the green man scowled loudly as he stood in front of the white suited man, who tried to remain calm, but his physical body was undoubtedly sweating. Unus had managed to get back up, after letting his crushed wrist repair itself. He joined Annus, looking rather shocked. "How interesting," the black suited man noted. "Sean is a demon in disguise, it seems."

"Or rather...a demon resides within Sean's soul," Annus corrected. "Fascinating...how a being such as yourself could conceal your aura from us. You have been apart of this human's soul for so long that you can hide your presence from even the smartest of deities."

The glitching demon chuckled again. "Ýoų řəałly țhoüghţ yøu čøulđ gėț awąý wïțh ķiłľiñg mý hö§t?"

“We were simply initiating him after he accepted our offer,” Annus stated, still mindful of the blade that this demon was holding. “But it appears his weak stature couldn’t handle the immense process to accept his untimely demise.”

The demon stared at him in almost disbelief. Jack would never agree to this. He knew him better than anyone; especially these fuckers! 

“Perhaps this one would be much more worthy of our cause, Annus,” Unus spoke up from beside him, mimicking the older deity in his calm stature.

“Indeed. He does show promise. Tell me, my good demon, what do you call yourself?”

“...fúçk yøū...” he responded, snarling slightly.

Annus was unphased, and actually smiled a little. "It is alright if you choose not to tell us. We shall learn it soon enough..." The god's eyes glowed a soft white...and the change in them caught Anti's attention. He didn't know who the hell these people were, but clearly they were a danger to Jack, despite wearing the faces of Mark and Ethan. Should he just kill them? Even though they looked like his host’s friend, Anti was sure Jack wouldn't mind if he just dismembered them. The Irishman was sound asleep in the back of his mind anyway. But seeing as how easily Unus had repaired his broken wrist, perhaps more force was in order. He watched how Unus and Annus stared him down, in an almost pleased manner. Their eyes had...a very strange look to them. So strange that...Anti found that he couldn't look away. The longer he watched, the more he realized that the reality around him was changing. Behind Unus and Annus, a giant black and white spiral slowly materialized behind them, spinning slowly, nearly enrapturing Anti. It was... _hypnotizing._ Anti shook his head, holding the knife up and using all of his concentration that he had left, he barreled through the blurriness that was starting to take over, screaming as he plunged the knife deep into Unus’ chest. He clutched it hard, hoping for something to be damaged. But Unus just took ahold of Anti’s wrist, pulling the blade from its entrance, smiling on without a care. “It’s useless, demon. Nothing can stop us.” 

Anti tried to pull himself free, until Unus violently pulled on Anti’s arm, effectively breaking it and making the demon shriek out. Anti tumbled to the floor, gripping his now useless arm, trying to will the bones to repair. Annus just stared on at him, smiling just as deviously. He stepped closer to the pained demon, holding out his arms, making the deadly spiral enlarge.

“Trust us, my friend. Together we can spread the word, make the world ours. You’re a powerful entity just like we are. There’s no use fighting this. Just give in and we will soon start the world anew...” Annus and Unus said simultaneously. Anti’s vision began to swirl, almost as if he were drunk, and all he could hear were their voices in his mind... 

“FUCK! NOOOOOO!” He screeched harshly, breaking the lamp bulb that was swinging above them, shattering it. It made the two gods jump, as the earth also shook beneath them, making Unus lose his balance. Anti realized what was happening. He was falling prey to their spell. If they took his mind, they would surely take Jack’s. And he _couldn’t_ let that happen. Anti quickly shut his eyes, forcing himself to look away before the hypnotic spiral took hold of his mind, scrambling away and crouching to the ground. He screamed and screamed, clutching his hair tightly until a bright fissure appeared on the floor in front of him, opening up to let an ungodly beam of light into their darkness.

“What’s happening?” Unus questioned.

"This is a power I have not seen before," Annus sounded almost scared, backing up quickly from the light that poured forth. "But this is merely a demon that is meddling in plans far beyond his understanding." Annus held out his hand, to which Unus did the same. Their eyes became like beacons, and a sort of spiraling circle surrounded Anti and the fissure in the ground, sealing them off from the demon and the disaster he was bringing forth. Anti raged even harder, knowing that he couldn’t let his host down. No matter the cost; he would not give into these fucks! With a deep inner rage that the universe couldn’t even fathom, Anti let out a solid shriek with his barrel chest, making the fissure grow even larger...so much so that it cracked the ground underneath them. Making the earth open wider and wider. The whole ground shook with a massive force, crumbling under Unus’ feet!

“Annus!?” He cried out to the other god, sheer panic settling in as the light underground began swallowing him up, making him lose his concentration. Annus' fear rose with Unus', as the light that enveloped them turned a violent green, and began to incinerate their suits and quickly their skin too. Anti found his strength again, taking some of Jack's in the process, and powered through the shaking and the blinding light. He jumped Annus and jabbed his blade into the god's suit, over and over and over. Fresh blood blossomed across the white suit, staining it in ugly splotches of red and black. Annus' eyes were wide as he was assaulted, completely taken off guard by this change in events. He looked to his right to see Unus. His companion was shrieking and cursing endlessly as he was burned alive by the searing light; his flesh falling off in chunks and his muscles melting into mush. All he could do was scream.

"You inconvenience me, wretched demon. I worked hard to create this physical form. It will take me longer to create a new one!" Annus could only complain as Anti continued to stab him.

"....Then go suck a dick while you're waiting for a new one..." the demon growled, taking his knife and finally plunging it directly into Annus' skull, right between his eyes. Annus shrieked loudly as the blade penetrated through his skull, fracturing the bone and making his eyes grow wide and a bright shining red blossomed, almost blinding the demon. Anti held on, pushing the knife in even further until it hit the back of the man’s skull. Once it had pierced all the way through, Anti quickly backed off, away from the light that was now swallowing the two gods whole. Unus was crumpled up on the ground; his body disintegrating into nothingness by the incredible heat, while Annus lay on the ground, mouth slightly agape and eyes now blank and staring ahead. Anti shielded himself from the immense power, watching as the physical bodies of these gods were broken down and whisked away. Eventually the light faded, and the shaking of the earth calmed, while the large cracks in the ground very slowly sealed themselves back up. Anti fell back onto his ass, breathing heavily. He stared at where the gods used to be, his chest heaving, his throat sluggishly bleeding. 

“Wow...I have felt that much rage since...since...” Anti groaned as he slumped fully onto the floor, pressing on his own forehead. “Fuck...fuck, Seán! Sean!” Anti scrambled to sit up again, holding his own head to search for his creator, hoping his consciousness was still safe and sound. Anti was so buried in rage, he’d forgotten to double check on him! 

But he relaxed once he sensed a familiar heartbeat.

He retreated deep into the back of his mind, searching for Jack. The walls he had put up around the Irishman came clattering down, and he saw Jack lying there in the void. Or rather, floating. Anti approached him quietly, coming up to his side and gently running a soft hand across Jack's head. He watched as the man furrowed his eyebrows, before his eyes immediately opened. Baby blues quickly focused on him, and Jack spoke his name.

“A-Anti...”

“Jack...” Anti replies, getting tearful. The demon nearly dropped to his knees upon hearing the meek sound from Jack’s mouth. His host was in bad shape, some blood seeping from the corner of his lips. Anti reached over to stroke Jack’s cheek, leaning in to hug the man closer to him, taking him into his arms. They sank to the ground and Anti rocked him, pressing kisses to Jack's forehead. “I’m so sorry. I should’ve done more. I should’ve been there sooner for you! I’m sorry, so sorry...”

Jack weakly reached up and tried to clutch onto Anti. "Are....Are they gone?"

"What's left of them, yeah. I don't really know what happened," Anti admitted. "One minute I was feeling rage beyond anything I had ever felt, and then they were being torn apart by...something. I don't know what."

"Seems you're stronger than you believe," Jack replied, managing to smile a little.

"Yeah, when I'm backed into a fucking corner and my host's life is on the line..."

Jack sighed and tried to hold Anti close, smearing some blood against the demon's neck. "Fuck...this is a fucking mess..."

“It’s okay, I’ll take care of it...I’ll take care of you,” Anti replied quietly, standing up with the Irishman in his arms. 

“You always take care of me...” Jack offered back in kind, his chest still bleeding from the deep wound. Anti frowned when he glanced at it, biting his bottom lip to keep from tearing up again. He felt his host grip him as best as he managed, not wanting to be let go.

“You’re a sap,” Anti tried to joke lightly as he began concentrating on going back into the real world. “Go back to sleep, Sean. I’ll get us home.”

“...takes one to know one,” Jack replied, confusing Anti for a second. “Imma sap? Heh...takes one to--“

“Ahhh, okay okay. Calm down there,” Anti smiled, kissing his forehead. “Go back to sleep.”

Jack nodded his head and closed his eyes.


End file.
